


Blue Does

by Bubblegumlocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Songfic, slight katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumlocks/pseuds/Bubblegumlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2010 for my birthday.  Songfic, song by Blue October.  Snippets of Katara, as told by the men in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Does

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Blue October; lyrics in italics

_Blue does everything I’ve never seen before_

Sokka still remembered the feeling he had the first time he saw Katara bend. It was a mixture of intense jealousy, pride in her accomplishment, and fear.

The jealousy lasted until the first time his boomerang returned.

The fear lasted through their mother’s death and ended when Azula and Ozai fell.

The pride remains.

_She’s the answer to the prayer I hadn’t found_

Her intense blue eyes were the first thing he saw. Aang noticed everything else much later, like her necklace and who he found out seconds later was her brother.

He could count on those eyes. He saw her intelligence and loyalty and determination.

When he saw something unfamiliar he didn’t know what to think. And when those eyes were directed somewhere else he felt a tension in his heart that was hard to ignore.

_She’s the answer to the silence, she’s my sound_

Zuko couldn’t ignore her no matter what he tried. Each time they met there was something so abrasive about her, so different that he thought about her constantly.

It hurt more than he thought it would when she wouldn’t trust him before the comet.

It felt better than he ever thought possible the first time they kissed.

_Oh what a girl, oh what a beautiful girl she is_

Hakoda looked down at the little bundle Kya had placed gently in his arms. The bundle smelled like Kya, and wiggled just like Sokka had the first time he held him.

“Her name is Katara.”

Years later, seeing her prepare for battle, looking so much like her mother, his heart jumped. He would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe. To keep the world from changing her, from harming her. When she came back, practically unscathed, he knew his little girl was growing up.

When he saw her with the crown on her head, and a bundle of her own in her arms, he couldn’t help but cry.


End file.
